board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(8)Neptune vs (9)Pokemon Trainer Red 2018
Ulti's Analysis While Sora was busy mucking it up against Ryo, Red was out there showing us who's boss and how screwed Sora was in round 2. The only person on Board 8 who actually knew who Neptune was before this contest was SHINE, which says a lot. I love the guy, so no offense to the dude, but he literally plays every single video game and has no life outside of gaming and working. Which is fine. I legit have nothing against that if that's what you want to do with yourself. You do you bro. For those of us with other interests, this match might as well have had Neptune the planet or Neptune the Roman god in it. I don't even want to know who the freaks are that got Neptune the video game pedophile simulator all the way up to an 8 seed. Oh wait, one look at the characters tells us exactly who they are. They're lolicon fans. Looking at underaged Japanophile cartoon boobs and ass bouncing around because you're too scared of the FBI to look at the real thing doesn't make you any less of a pedophile. Go vote for Roy Moore some more and get the hell out of my life. Thankfully Board 8 has almost none of these people left on it, but they're out there in the world at large and need to be called out whenever possible. Red was doing the lord's work in beating the hell out of this trash and all the freaks who support that subculture, and when compared to Sora > Ryo, it was no contest who looked better. Red got a better score, and despite a much worse seeding, his prediction percentage for the round was only 4% lower. All the signs of what was coming were there, and that wasn't even counting the esoteric stuff like Smash hype, this being Nintendo's year, and so forth. A Kingdom Hearts 3 hype video just couldn't compete with all that. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: Neptune's 8 seed might beat Chloe's for the most baffling in the contest. She is the kind of character you expect to show up as a just happy to be here 16 seed. She looked like ultra-fodder, and got blown out accordingly in the second biggest defeat so far. Red started near 80% but then got hit with those frontloaded Pokemon trends and slowly declined, but he still cleaned house. The question is, did he clean house by enough? What could this mean?: Sora vs. Red is one to watch. Red didn't destroy Neptune like he had to to look like the clear favourite but it was still behind only Ganondorf's win for the biggest beatdown thus far. Additionally Neptune has a dedicated fanbase (just look at the seed) which gives her an alright floor even though she's definitely bottom five (so far I'd only solidly take her over Chloe). Ryo would beat Neptune, but 57% beat? I'm not so sure. That match is a true tossup, and their similar trends could mean that it doesn't look settled for a long time. Safer777's Analysis I have a question here. Why it says Pokemon Trainer Red in the poll? Is Red a generic word? What about Link? Cloud? Aren't these generic words? Don't get it. Anyways Red won with more than a tripling against a newcomer from a series that we haven't seen again here too. Well I consider it a good result. I mean a tripling is always good. Neptune has to be a weak character too I guess. But man seeding really doesn't mean anything in these contests. Now where Red stands in the Pokemon hierarchy is the question I ask. Still awesome win for Red. I haven't even heard of the series that Neptune is a part of myself too! And apparently there are a lot of games too! So obviously I didn't know who Neptune was. Well nice to see new characters but can't we get a decent one at least? Also really high percentage for Red. Is this the highest ever for a 9 seed??? Maybe. Guess not even the casuals were confused with the seeding here! Tsunami's Analysis I was thrilled that Neptune's nomination rally got her all the way to an 8-seed. Nippon Ichi is reliably great for quirky RPGs. (Play Phantom Brave.) But this was an absolute nightmare of a draw. Ah, well, that's what happens with these niche characters. You get them in and they stink it up. Like in 2013 when I got three Touhou characters into the bracket. Biggest embarrassment ever; Marisa couldn't even challenge a Generic Two-Name Guy while stuffing votes. I wasn't involved with the stuffing, but I was heavily involved with the nomination rally so I'll wear that fiasco as a badge of shame. Seriously, though, Nippon Ichi is great. Don't let this percentage discourage you from checking Neptunia out. Category:2018 Contest Matches